ABSTRACT - COLLABORATIVE OPPORTUNITIES CORE The Collaborative Opportunities Core of the Center for Large Data Research and Data Sharing in Rehabilitation will stimulate and promote institutional, program and team collaboration. The focus of the collaboration will be rehabilitation research analyzing large datasets and studies designed to archive information from completed investigations examining rehabilitation questions. The archived information will be available for data sharing and secondary analysis. The activities of the Collaborative Opportunities Core will be guided by the following aims: Aim 1. Develop education and learning experiences designed to teach skills in large data research and data sharing that are team-based and involve networking across disciplines and settings. Aim 2. Provide opportunities to actively participate in collaborative research that involves the examination of large datasets or the archiving of information from completed rehabilitation studies in an interdisciplinary team-based environment. Interdisciplinary team science will be facilitated in the following cores: Promotion and Dissemination, Pilot Studies and Technique Development. Effort and activities will be directed to the pilot studies and visiting scholars programs, which offer excellent opportunities to promote interdisciplinary team science. We have produced very good results in our current R24 center in these areas. Since the funding of our R24 Center in 2010, we have supported 20 pilot studies and 16 visiting scholars. The pilot study investigators and visiting scholars have published 107 articles related to large data research, many of them in collaboration with mentors and collaborators from our consortium institutions. The leadership of the Collaborative Opportunities Core includes senior scientists with current NIH research funding involving large datasets and collaboration with interdisciplinary teams at several institutions. Our collaborative activities at the institutional, program and team levels will be evaluated using a conceptual model designed to build collaborative capacity. A quantitative survey approach, including collaboration mapping, will evaluate collaboration across the Core activities among the consortium institutions and over time.